Seven Angry Jurors
This is the final episode of Survivor: Campeche Previously On Survivor... 16 castaways started out on an adevnture of a life time. Among them, three who managed to get further than all the others. They are Anabelle Seel, a 24 year old nurse who made alliances early and laid low to let other's take the heat. Christa Seddon, a 29 year old real estate agent who hit rock bottom many times. Christa: WELL I DON'T CARE SINCE YOU'RE GOING NEXT! EVERYONE'S VOTING FOR YOU! Kim Creek, a 40 year old stay at home mom who won the most individual immunity. Who will have what it takes to be the sole survivor? Challenges Reward Challenge: The Ball Drop Each castaway must balance a small metal ball on a wooden cylinder, while holding the center cylinder in place with two wooden handles. Every 5 minutes, new pieces of the wooden rod will be added, making it harder to balance the ball on the center cylinder. The castaway who balances their ball the longest will win reward. Reward: A 10 minute phone call from home. Winner: Kim Immunity Challenge:' Hand on a Hard Idol Each tribe member must hold on to the Tribal Immunity Idol while standing on a small log. Participants may not take their hand off the idol. Only one hand may touch the idol, and they may not lift their foot. The person who lasts the longest wins immunity. Winner:'' Kim Story Day 37 Reward Challenge The final three ladies enter the challenge area and take their positions. Jeff explains the rules and the reward. They can call anyone of their family members. Everyone gets in their positions. Immediately Christa's ball starts to wobble off. She recovers it though, but just before the round ends it falls off. In the second round neither Anabelle or Kim budge. In the last round, Anabelle and Kim start to talk. Anabelle: If I drop it, who are you going to call? Kim: My son. Anabelle: The one in prison? Kim: Yes, who are you going to call? Anabelle: I didn't really think about it, my father I guess. Kim nods as she concentrates. Anabelle starts to look at Kim and her own. She looks several times before she drops her ball and Kim wins reward. Kim drops her ball and hugs Anabelle while crying. Tenabo Everyone comes in as Kim dials the number on her phone. '''Kim: I'd like to talk to Gregory Creek. She starts crying as she talks to her son. Kim: Hi Greg, it's your mom. I miss you. Yes I'm starving. No we don't have pizza here. You would die wouldn't you? Oh you started knitting? You know I knitted once or twice when I was your age, it wasn't any good. Oh I'm sure your cat is a lot better than my blanket. When Janice comes and visit you tell her I miss her, your father too. I love you. No I love you more. She hangs up and breaks down crying in Christa's arms. Anabelle and Christa are walking to the water canteen. Christa: Remember how we were an alliance on day one? Anabelle: Are we still? Christa: Since you haven't told me anything about these last two votes no, I can't trust you. Anabelle: Can we try? Christa: No! Now stop trying! Anabelle: Remember how you said final two, us two? Christa: I don't care! I have new plans, and they don't involve you! Anabelle: You lied to me! I thought I knew who you were but you're an animal! Christa: I'm a surviving animal, are you? Anabelle storms off as Christa yells at her. Christa: Mark my words, I'm going to the end and you're voting for me! Anabelle goes up to Kim as she asks what happened. Anabelle: Lying, that's what happened. Anabelle explains as Kim thinks about it all. Christa comes up to Kim once Anabelle leaves and presents a final two offer, Kim thinks about it as Anabelle comes back. She asks what happened as Christa says nothing and asks why she's so paranoid. Everyone heads on out for the immunity challenge. Day 38 Immunity Challenge As they head out they stop at a torch on it is Charlie. Anabelle: He would have been here had Marcy not tricked us. Christa: He was a force to be reckoned with. Charlie: I learnt a lot about myself. I'm appearntly really threatening as that's why I left, I hope people know that no matter what backround you come from, you can win and get far in Survivor. You just have to get out and work for it. They come up to Tim's torch. Kim: He really didn't want to leave, he was a hardcore fan. Tim: I'm so disappointed, I really wanted to make it far which I knew I would. I just wanted to show my classes that you don't give up, nothing happens unless you make it happen. Don't let life pass you by, do something with it. They walk up to Lauryn's torch. Kim: She was a talker. Anabelle: I would have liked her. Lauryn: My big mouth cost me, I knew I had to play hard and that's what I did. I made alliances with everyone and that's what cost me. I just really wish they knew what big of a mistake they made. They walk up to Collen. Christa: She was so ready to be here. Anabelle: I asked her to be my honorary grandmother one day. Collen: Look here kids, you don't have to be a fit young twenty something year old to get cast for survivor. I proved I was a survivor, I never gave up and I just want my kids and grand kids to know that. They walk up to Jess. Christa: He stirred up a lot of drama. Jess: I was a villain. I admit to that, and I don't care if anyone knows that, I made people be on their toes and I was pretty good, I wasn't Colton but I was close. Albert's torch is next. Christa: I really hope he's ok. Kim: We all do. He was such a bright young spirit. Albert: After that terrifying crash I learnt not to take life too seriously, I'm quitting college and spending the next year traveling all across everywhere. I want to experience something amazing before I can't experience anything. They walk up to Sam. Anabelle: Sam! Kim: He was so chill, I was expecting him to be an uptight general. Sam: I was Paschal, I was sitting pretty until something out of my control got me out. I don't regret anything and wouldn't change it for anything. I met new people and new friends and had an adventure of a life time. They walk up to Jackson's torch. Anabelle: He was a schemer. Jackson: I was trying to be a mastermind but a better mastermind, Marcy, got me. I would change trusting Anabelle and Christa cause they stabbed me in the back. They walk up to Britney's torch as Kim smiles. Kim: She was an older version of Anabelle. Christa: She seemed nice. Britney: I proved I was a blonde, and I was a blonde that could, I work hard and I proved that there's no reason to assume I'm dumb because I'm blonde. They walk up to Marcy. Kim: Marcy, oh Marcy. Anabelle: I doubt I'd be here if she stayed. Marcy: I got idol'd out, and I really wish it was Ethan. I was so close to dominating this game. I was a Boston Rob, but this time Ometepe wasn't a bag of rocks. They walk up to Julia's torch and Kim smiles once again. Christa: She was a physical competitor. Julia: I worked my butt off, I almost caused a tie, but my ally didn't. I don't know why she did but I'm glad she's still there. I worked so hard and it's shame that I didn't last longer. They spot Ethan's torch in the distance. Christa: My man. He was my partner in crime. Ethan: I really hate everyone except one person in this game. Christa was the only girl who kept it real, and that's my motto in life, keep it real. They walk up to Billie's. Anabelle: He was a huge fan. I think more than anyone. Billie: To be voted out so close to the finale is devastating. I really hope they all look back and think how they might of won the million had they stuck with me. They then walk off to Jeff in the distance. Jeff: Today's immunity challenge is simple, keep touching the old tribal idol, and don't lift your foot from this perch. Simple enough right? Well if it is, get ready. Everyone gets ready as Jeff yells go. After about ten minutes Anabelle starts to sway back and forth, but she regains her balance. Jeff: Anabelle nice save. Everyone gets close to falling but helps themselves back up many times. After 3 hours Anabelle starts to fall but Christa drops off. Jeff: Just that easy, Christa's out. The sun is shown moving across the sky pretty fast until it's almost about to set. A timer on the bottom of the screen shows 6 hours and 32 minutes. Anabelle and Kim both start to fall, as Kim gets closer and closer to her demise in the challenge Anabelle is looking more and more hopefull. Until she lift's her foot to scratch it. Jeff: Anabelle, you lifted your leg. Anabelle hits herself in the head as Kim congratulates her for lasting that long. Tenabo Kim comes in as the other two trail behind. Kim goes off to the ocean. Anabelle comes up to her first. Anabelle: So, what were you thinking? Kim: I was mainly thinking what will let me win? Anabelle: So you're basing it strategically? Kim: Yeah, you are a huge threat, everyone on the jury loves you. I don't know if I can take you on in a final tribal. Anabelle hugs Kim as Christa comes up. Christa: Anabelle you don't have to leave, I'm going to make my case to Kim right now. Anabelle's a huge threat, I know a lot of people on the jury who will vote for her, I'm universally hated, if you take me, you win. Kim goes up to camp and lies down. Christa hops up over to her. Christa: So, is it me or Anabelle? Tribal Council The final three sit down as Jackson, Britney, Marcy, Julia, Ethan, and Billie come in and sit down. Jeff: So Christa, scrambling today? Christa: I think Jeff, everyone scrambled since they don't want to go, especially not now. Jeff: Anabelle, disappointed if Kim doesn't choose you? Anabelle: No, I'm a grown women, I know it's a game and it doesn't mean we still can't be friends after this. Jeff: Kim, what are you basing your vote on? Kim: I'm basing my vote on who I think I can win against. It's that simple. Jeff: Ok with no further disscusion, Kim, it's time to vote. Kim goes up and votes and comes back. Jeff: Ok, once the vote is read the decision is final and that person must leave tribal council area immediately. Kim's Vote: Anabelle Anabelle grabs her torch and goes to Jeff. Jeff: Anabelle, the tribe has spoken. Anabelle leaves before looking back and smiling. Jeff: And with that you have gone as far as you can go in this game, now the power switches to the jury, seven people you had a hand in voting off. Head on out. Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 39 Tenabo The sun rises as Kim and Christa wake up. Kim: We did it! Are you ready for seven angry jurors? Christa: I'm so ready, I'm going to beat you hands down! They both laugh as Christa smirks. Christa and Kim walk towards tree mail as they see the basket. Christa: Food! She runs and grabs it. They walk back and cook the food and eat it around the campfire. Kim: I'm never taking pancakes for granted again. They grab some leaves as they set it on the shelter. Kim: Two hard days of labor gone like that! Christa: I'm going to be honest, I didn't help with my tribe's shelter at all. They grab their torches as they head out. We see their backs as they seemingly walk off into the sun. Final Tribal Council Kim and Christa sit as each member of the jury comes in. Jeff: Ok so tonight the jury will ask you questions before that you each can open with a statement, Kim you can go first. Kim: I worked hard in this game, I won three individual immunities and helped my tribe in several challenges. I made stragetic moves to further myself in this game, I unfortunately had to vote off Anabelle and voted Marcy because she was running this game. I feel I really got to know the majority of you and I really felt a bond with you guys, it's been fun. Jeff: Christa, your turn. Christa: Since day one I worked harder than Kim, I knew I had to play had right from the bat because I knew I couldn't get along with some people, so I established an alliance with Charlie, Ethan, Jackson, and Anabelle. I didn't bother to talk to Marcy, Collen, and Sam because I knew they were going first, at the first swap I aligned with Albert because I knew his strength took the target off my back. At the second swap I told everyone how Sam was closely aligned Marcy so they took him out. At the merge I gave up immunity because I didn't want to decide how the vote turned out. So from then on I jumped back and forth to which side suited me more. Jeff: Thank you both, in a moment our jury will ask you questions. First off Billie. Billie: Congratulations both of you, I'm going to let both of you off easy and ask you why you felt I needed to go that night, Christa first. Christa: I voted you because you couldn't make your mind up. Kim: I voted you because you were a fan of the show, I knew that if you got to the end, based on how much you knew and loved this show, you'd win. Billie: Thank you both. Jeff: Jackson's next. Jackson: Tonight since the person I was voting for, Anabelle, is in the jury now, I will let your answers to the other's questions influence my vote. Christa: Can I respond? Jackson: Uh, sure? Christa: I feel I need your vote because I never betrayed you, I worked with you and tried to keep you safe since the moment we landed on the beach. Jeff: Anabelle's next. Anabelle: Kim, I know I wouldn't get personal over this, but why Christa over me? Kim: You would win in a heartbeat, Jackson said he was voting for you and I'm sure almost all the others were too. I couldn't take the chance of being beaten seven nothing. Anabelle: Thanks, Christa, we were in an alliance since day one, why did you flip on me? Christa: My plans didn't involve you anymore, you were useless to me and I knew Kim's easier to beat, she's like Sherri Boatman whatever 2.0, she's dumb and she's going to lose, so vote me. Jeff: Britney, you're next. Britney: Congrats Kim, I'm glad you're in the end even if I'm not, my mind is already made up so, good luck you two. Christa: Wait, there's no way to change your mind? Britney: Nope. Christa: But she floated! She doesn't deserve to be here! Britney: She won three immunties, she managed to blindside everyone and hasn't been on the cutting block once, so tell me how did she float? Christa sits there with her mouth open as the next juror comes up. Marcy: Kim, well played, you took out me and I thought I was home clear. Christa, you have to be one of the most confrontational players I have ever met, you attack every member of this jury and you expect them to vote for you! Christa: I've been writing this speech since the day you left, you are the biggest ***ch I've ever met, you waltz around expecting everyone to follow your footsteps, you think you can control this game, even now! Well let me tell you, this is my time to shine and you're trying to steal the limelight! Sit down and let someone else have a shot to get on the camera! Marcy: You are the worst game player ever, you attack me and say I have no power even though I'm on the jury, who's voting on who to win... Christa: Then vote Kim! But you're voting for the loser! Kim: Thanks Christa. Christa: Oh shut up! Kim: You're doing all the talking for me. Christa: Excuse me? Jeff: Ok, next juror please? Julia walks up and starts her speech. Julia: Kim, I'm so glad for you, I'm so glad you're the one representing Calkini in this tribal, you go girl! Ever since day one for me you have proven to be a strong chick, and I'm just really glad I got to be your ally, and Christa, you cowered out of everything, you sent yourself to exile just because you couldn't make up your mind, and you call Billie out on that! Why should a hypocrite win? Christa: I'm not a hypocrite, I just didn't want to make a choice. Julia: So why should a coward win? Kim stuck to her moves and didn't back down, she didn't go on a wild rampage against everyone. You might of made it thirty nine days, but you didn't gain an ounce of respect from any of us. Jeff: Our last juror Ethan. Ethan: Ignore them Christa, they're just jealous you're there and they're not. Kim, you are a terrible person, you say I don't care about my family, how did you get that idea? Kim: You said you didn't care if your family came out to the island. Ethan: You can't comprehend how mad I'll be at all these idiot if they let you win, Christa has survived thirty nine days without being in danger, she deserves this more than anyone, and with that I leave. Jeff: I'll let the jury think it out, in a minute we'll vote. Anabelle's up first. Everyone goes up and votes as Christa smiles at Ethan, Kim looks nervous and nods at Britney and Julia. Jeff: I know you'd love for me to read these right now, but you'll have to wait till the live show. Jeff grabs the urn and procedes to leave, he chops a thick area of trees and walks out into the streets of Mexico City. He grabs a scooter and scoots down the freeway until he breaks down outside of Las Vegas, after a quick shot of him gambling the money and winning a million, he walks out with a bag of money and runs to the airport. After landing in New York it cuts to live as he walks in with the bag and urn. Jeff: I just want to say, great season with a bunch of power shifts, you both deserve this. First Vote: Kim Second Vote: Christa Third Vote: Kim Fourth Vote: Kim, that's three votes Kim, one vote Christa. Fifth Vote... The winner of Survivor: Campeche, Kim! Kim jumps up and runs to her family as she starts to cry. Christa looks disapointed and hugs Ethan. Kim comes back on stage and hugs the cast as the pre-jury castaways come back on stage. Jeff: In a crazy season, Kim has just won the title of Sole Survivor and a million dollars! Join us in a little bit for the live reunion show! Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Next Season on Survivor... Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.